Particles
Adverbs Adverbs are realized as single particles. Relativized verbs may also be treated as manner adverbials and may either directly precede or succeed the subject of the main verb. 'Voreh loudly sings.' Nin-di Voreh hi-naa sing-PRS.S.NTR Voreh REL-loud 'Valuur dances happily.' Shav-ti Valuur hi-zas dance-PRS.S.NTR Valuur REL-happy Conjunctions Coordinating Conjunctions Coordinating conjunctions in Taran may be used to combine multiple verbs, nouns, adverbs, or clauses. List of coordinating conjunctions: Hlem/em/e: ''presents two non-contrasting clauses; “and” ''Sav: presents two non-contrasting word classes together, such as nouns with nouns or verbs with verbs; “and”. No: presents a contrast or exception; “but” or “but not”. Qono: presents an alternative item or idea, the exclusive disjunction; “either… or” There is a contrast between presenting two non-contrasting clauses and presenting two non-contrasting word class groups. Two separate morphemes are used for each respective case. "I run and I jump." Xhav-fun-di hlem xhav-ghom-di 1.S.OBJ-run-PRS.S.NTR and 1.S.OBJ-jump-PRS.S.NTR "You will never begin to take control of me, not today or on any day." Xhav-ro-qa-shou-shom-da dou sav zoqudou. 1.S.OBJ-2.S.-NEG-SUB-begin-control-PRS.S.TR day and on no day The coordinating conjunction no may take on nominal, verbal, or clausal complements. 'I have one goat, but not any yaks.' Hla-hohlat-sa niera-kan no da-daazo 1.S.SUB-have-PRS.S.TR goat-one but cow-cow 'I took the bread but didn’t eat it.' Hla-sa-kan-ta gien no tav-hla-foq-da 1.S.SUB-CAU-give-PRS.S.TR bread but 3.S.OBJ-1.S.SUB-eat-PRS.S.TR 'The swordmaster attacked but didn’t kill Taloun.' Tav-fut-sa ne-xaan no ra-sahaaq-sa Taloun. 3.S.OBJ-attack-PST.S.TR user-sword but 3.S.SUB-kill-PST.S.TR Taloun The coordinating conjunction qono, meaning “or,” is an exclusive disjunction by which one idea or item may be the case, but not the other. When a verb would be otherwise repeated in the second half of the conjunct, it may be replaced by a proverb. 'Either she’s deceiving us or she isn’t.' Qov-ra-houzh-ta qono qa-ta 1.P.OBJ-3.S.SUB-deceive-PRS.S.TR or NEG-PRS.S.TR In some rare cases, a verb marked as a relativized clause may be treated as a main verb. In this case, the proverb is not mentioned at all, and the sentence ends with the conjunction or an optional negation. 'Either Varoux is dead or he isn’t." Varoux hi-huk qono (qu) Varoux REL-die or NEG Correlative Conjunctions Correlative conjunctions in Taran are used to express lists of three or more. Ni…m: ''presents three or more non-contrasting clauses; “and” ''Ni… sov: presents three or more non-contrasting items or actions; “and” Ni… no: presents three or more contrasting items or actions, only one of which can be the case; “either… or” The first particle directly precedes the list and the second is placed between the penultimate and final item on the list. 'She either flew to Qa Rimu, Fahar, or Farasat.' Tav-shan-si ni fu-Qa Rimu Fahar no Farasat 1.S.OBJ-fly-PST.S.NTR either to-Qa Rimu Fahar or Farasat 'The people eat curd cheese, goat meat, and drink yak milk.' Foq-dam shus ni die fanier sov holo-daas ingest-PRS.P.TR people PRT curd cheese goat meat and liquid-yak Subordinating Conjunctions Subordinating conjunctions or prepositions include a number of adpositives and other grammatical functions. There is no syntactic or morphological difference in the treatment between what may be called a subordinating conjunction and a preposition. Unlike coordinating and correlative conjunctions, subordinating grammatical elements are typically treated as prefixes rather than separate particles. Mam/am: anti-benefactive, “against” Fi: before in place or time; “before” Fu: progressing in the direction of, “to” in a locative sense Ghu: comitative “with” Neha:' '''who ''Sash: expresses cause or reason; “because” or “by” Sezh: in order to, for Shi: expresses the use of an instrument for; “with” Zhe: ''behind in place or time; “after” ''Zo: when Subordinating conjunctions precede their complement and directly attach to the first word if it is a multi-word complement. Conjunctive phrases are placed between the subject and object of a sentence. Xhadouk kills Zhokur with a sabre after he attacks the king. Sahaaq-ta Xhadouk shi-xaando Zhokur zhe ra-fut-sa '' kill-PRS.S.TR Xhadouk with-sabre Zhokur after 1.S.SUB-attack-PRS.S.TR ''sahurr king Subordinating conjunctions may also act as interrogative particles in questions. 'Why did you refuse me?' Xhav-ro-qar-da sash 1.S.OBJ-2.S.SUB-refuse-PRS.S.TR because 'Who sang?' Vil-zi neha sing-PRS.S.NTR person Category:Linguistics